The Missing Piece
by shortfury18
Summary: Jack's a new Guardian and he's enjoying it. But he became a Guardian for a specific reason: saving his sister. Ever wonder what happened to little Pippa? What happens when Pippa becomes and Guardian and Jack and her reunite. Pitch is back and the Guardian's will need everyone's help to stop him. O.CXO.C
1. Chapter 1

**The guardians will forever watch over the children of the world…**

Pippa's POV

"JACK!"

I watched as my brother fell through the ice and into the cold water. I climbed on my hands and knees and crawled to where he had fallen. I saw his cold, lifeless body drifting through the water. I plunged my arm in, feeling for Jack. Eventually, my arm lost all feeling and I pulled it back up. Jack was gone.

I sat on the ice and buried my face in my hands and sobbed. He had saved me. He helped me not be afraid. He was my brother. I loved him. I looked back over the water, hoping to see him. Nothing. Cold tears streamed down my face. I'd never see my brother again.

"Jack! Pippa!" Mother called.

I slowly stood up on the ice and skated back to the ground. I took one last look at the ice before running back to the house.

I pushed open the door and ran into my mother's arms. She held me as I cried.

"Pippa, what's wrong?" she asked soothingly.

I sniffed and looked into her brown eyes. "Jack…fell through the ice protecting me. I would've fallen if it hadn't been for him. He saved me."

Mother held me as we both cried for my brother. Jack…I'll never forget you.

**Three months later**

"Pippa, are you all packed?"

I called back to Mother, "Yes! I'm ready."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out the door. Mother and I were moving back to Ireland, where we were originally from. Mother was waiting by the wagon. I climbed in and we headed back to Ireland.

**One month later**

We've been in Ireland for a week now. I was getting used to it just being Mother and I. I walked outside and saw frost everywhere. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought of the ice cold water. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my chest. I walked around and observed all the frost. It covered everything in sight. It pained me to see it.

I stepped on something and it didn't crunch like everything else. I lifted my brown snow boot and saw a small, four leaf clover, grasping for sunlight. I looked at the sky and couldn't find the sun. I looked back at the four leaf clover and bent down. I touched it and smiled. I looked around and didn't see any other vegetation anywhere. I got on my stomach and propped my elbows up. I got close to the clover and giggled.

"You're a lucky one, aren't you?"

I felt it and it seemed to respond to my warmth. I sighed and realized that I was just like this little clover.

"You're just like me, trying to stay alive through all the cold and darkness. Don't worry; we'll get through it…together."

I dug my hand in the ground and gathered the roots for the clover and held it in my hand.

"I'll take you with me. We'll try to stay alive together."

I stood up and took it back the house. I walked to the kitchen and filled a cup with water. I placed the clover in the water and went to my room. I put the cup by the window. I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I sighed and thought, _If Jack were here, he'd want me to be happy. At least I'm not entirely alone._

Soon, I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw moonlight streaming through the window. The clover seemed to have grown. I smiled and whispered, "You're now a sign of good luck."

The moonlight brightened and blinded me. I shielded my eyes and felt my body changing. I was lifted off my bed and was floating. Then, I felt back on my bed and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**300 years later**

I skimmed my fingers through the frost and four leaf clovers appeared. I giggled and spun around on the ground. Wherever I touched, clovers appeared. I touched the four leaf clover in my hair and remembered when I became who I am today.

_I woke up in a field of four leaf clovers. I sat up and felt different. I felt my hair and it was curly now, and had orange streaks in it. The four leaf clover was in my hair and I was wearing all green. I felt light, almost airy, and was happy inside. Everything I touched became alive and green. I brought luck and light to the darkness. I shot up and laughed. I looked up at the moon and it whispered to me, "You are the Leprechaun, protector of children, and clovers, and bringer of luck."_

_I smiled and felt the moonlight overcome me. The moon had given me what I had craved since Jack had died: light._

I came back to reality and smiled. I jumped up in the air and soaked in the sunlight. I fell back onto the ground and immediately started running through the frost, making clovers appear.

I had come back to America after I became the Leprechaun and changed my name to Patty. I liked it better here; besides all the other Guardians were here: North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth. Of course the others were here, too: Jack Frost and the Groundhog. Jack Frost had become a Guardian not too long ago when Pitch Black had attacked. I had tried to help but I was never summoned to help.

Children ran out of their houses, excited about the first spring. The Groundhog may determine whether spring happens, but I'm the one who makes it happen. The Groundhog would be nothing without me.

A little girl ran out of her house and jumped into a pile of clovers. She searched for any four leaf ones, but didn't find any. She pouted and sighed.

"I never find one," she muttered.

I sat next to her and whispered, "Well how about this?"

I touched a bit of ground and a four leaf clover appeared. The little girl's eyes brightened as she picked the clover and ran off.

"Mom! I found a four leaf clover!"

I giggled and began to run again. I saw frost appearing everywhere and knew Jack Frost was messing around. I'd never met the guy but I've heard he's trouble.

I used my vines and get around and slid across the ground and up to the rooftops. Jack Frost was frosting roofs and having fun. I chased him, making his frost four leaf clovers.

We played this game for a while until he finally stopped and I bumped into him. He turned around.

"Hey! Watch where−ˮ

He stopped. I looked into his brown eyes and studied him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just look familiar."

I shrugged. "I should. You see me every day. I'm the Leprechaun, more commonly known as Patty."

He chuckled. "Oh, okay. That's how I know you."

He paused and then said, "Wait…that's not it."

He looked into my eyes. "There's something about you…"

I just shrugged and walked around the roof, clovers popping everywhere I stepped. Jack Frost just sighed.

"Well I'm Jack, by the way. Of course you knew that."

I nodded. "Yes, I did."

He flew in front of me and leaned on his staff. "I can't figure out where I've seen you."

I just continued walking. "Well, I'll tell you about me, if that helps."

He nodded and sat down on the roof. I sat next to him. "Well, I'm 310 years old, and I used to live in Ireland. Before, I lived here but then moved to Ireland after my brother…" I paused and swallowed. "…after my brother died. I found a four leaf clover surviving through the frost and picked it up. That night, I became the Leprechaun. Does that help?"

He shook his head. "Your brother died? I fell into the ice trying to save my sister. I wonder how she survived without me."

I paused. "My brother fell into the ice trying to save me."

He studied me. "My real name was Jack."

I swallowed. "My real name was Pippa."

He shot up. "Pippa?!"

I stood up. "Jack? Is that you?"

He nodded and I hugged him. "Jack! I thought you died!"

He pushed me back and smiled. "The man in the moon made me Jack Frost."

I nodded. "Same with me!"

He picked me up and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was still seven years younger than him, but I felt older. I took a good like at Jack: his brown hair had turned white and he was freezing. But his eyes still shined like a little boy. That was what I loved about him.

He set me down. "I want to introduce you to the other guardians!"

I backed away. "Jack…I'm not a guardian. I can't be near them."

Jack took my hands. "Sis, I haven't seen you in three hundred years. I want to spend time with you!" He started jumping. "Pippa, you'll love the others! They'll love you!"

I pulled away and turned away from him. "Jack…"

He pulled me towards him. "Pippa…please. And I want to introduce you to Jamie!"

"Jamie?"

He explained to me who Jamie was. He was a boy who could see the Guardians and he could see Jack. I smiled.

"He couldn't see you before?"

Jack sighed. "Before I became a Guardian, I was just Jack Frost. Children couldn't see me before. They didn't believe in me."

I sighed. "Children can't see me either."

Jack took my hand. "Just one visit?"

I slowly grinned. "Fine. Just one."

Jack laughed, grabbed his staff, and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at the door to the North Pole. The yetis were standing guard. Jack just nodded and the yetis let us in. Jack still held my hand as he led me inside. He gave me a boyish smile and I just grinned back.

"I've missed you, brother."

He took both of my hands. "I've missed you too, Pippa."

I smiled. "It's Patty."

He just rolled his eyes and led me around. A tall man with a white beard was standing by the elves, telling them they were doing a good job. The man looked up and saw us.

"Jack!" He turned to me. "And who is this?"

I smiled. "I'm the Leprechaun, or Patty. Whichever you prefer."

The man chuckled. "I'm North," he said with a Russian accent. Jack's grip grew tighter as he grew more excited.

I let go of Jack and looked around. "So this is what the Guardian's do on a daily basis?"

North chuckled again. "Yes, Patty, this is what we do."

Just then, the other Guardian's came in: Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth. Tooth saw Jack and her eyes shined.

"Jack!"

A little tooth fairy came out of nowhere and hugged Jack. Tooth crossed her arms.

"Baby Tooth! Stop it!"

Baby Tooth pecked Jack on the cheek and rushed back to Tooth. Sandy just smiled at her but then noticed me. He waved at me. Bunny just looked at me. I looked down and walked out of the room. Jack ran after me.

"Pippa! Pippa!"

I turned towards Jack and frowned. "Jack, I feel out of place. Children can see all of you! But they can't see me!"

I held his hands. "Jack, it was fantastic seeing you, but…I have to go."

I walked out and then slid on my vines to escape. I slid out of the North Pole and slid back home.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on a hill covered with clovers, watching the kids play. The little girl who was there before was playing with flowers. I sat next to her and popped up four leaf clovers everywhere she looked. She sighed and muttered, "It's St. Patrick's Day."

I smiled and snapped my fingers. A gold coin appeared in her hand. She gasped and whispered, "It's the Leprechaun."

I smiled. "Oh, it's me."

She looked around. "Who said that?"

I sat in front of her and she stared right at me. "The Leprechaun?"

I gasped. "You…can see, and hear me?"

She nodded. I giggled. "You can see me!" I paused. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "Fiona."

I took her hand. "Well, Fiona, how would you like to go on a trip?"

She smiled. "Yes!"

I stood up and she followed. Her smile never faltered. I made vines and stepped on them. Fiona followed me. We slid over rooftops, making clovers grow where frost was. Fiona giggled as we slid, her eyes shining.

Hours passed and soon I took her back home. I placed her on her bed and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Patty, that was so fun! I can't possibly sleep now!"

I kissed her forehead. "Now, you can't tell anyone what you did tonight. It's our secret."

I stood up and walked to the window. I grew a vine leading to the next rooftop. I looked back at Fiona and she was frowning.

She sniffed and said, "Will I ever see you again?"

I walked to her bed and got on my knees. "Every time you see a clover growing, or a plant growing from the snow or frost, just think of me, and I'll be there."

I walked to the window and left.


	5. Chapter 5

A four leaf clover popped up wherever I touched. The hill was covered in clovers. A cold chill blew in and I looked over my shoulder. My heart leaped.

"Jack!"

He appeared next to me and I cheered. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my forehead.

"It's good to see you, Pippa."

I scowled and he rolled his eyes. "My apologies, Patty."

My smile brightened. Jack took my hand and his eyes lit up. "I want you to meet someone."

He pulled me up and we started flying. I had no idea where we were going. We finally landed at someone's house. Jack smiled and flew in through the window. A boy was sitting on his bed, looking through a book. On the page he was looking at had a yeti on it, and was signed "Phil with love."

Jack smiled and whispered, "Jamie!"

The boy turned around and his brown eyes lit up. "Jack!"

Jamie ran towards Jack and hugged him. Jack laughed and pushed him to arm's length.

"Jamie, I want to introduce you to someone."

Jamie looked around. "Who?"

Jack motioned towards me but Jamie didn't see me. He asked again, "Who?"

Jack looked confused. "My sister, Patty. She's the Leprechaun."

Jamie scoffed. "The Leprechaun doesn't exist."

I felt a pang in my stomach and I doubled over. Jack held me up. "Jamie, don't say that!"

Jamie didn't listen. "But, Jack…"

Jack put his hands on his shoulders. "You believe in me, don't you? So why can't you believe in the Leprechaun?"

Jamie bit his lip. "Maybe she is real…"

The pang went away and I felt better. I snapped my fingers and a gold coin appeared in Jamie's hand. His eyes lit up.

"She is real!"

He turned to me. "And she's pretty, too."

I clapped my hands and hugged him. "You can see me!"

Jamie smiled. My smile brightened. "Two kids can see me! Yes!"

I spun around the room, Jack and Jamie laughing. Finally, I stopped and just smiled. Then Jack chuckled and I saw he was looking out the window. I turned and looked out the window. Then I heard Jamie gasp. I understood why.

Outside, gold ribbons of sand were all across the sky and gold figures were everywhere. I sighed.

"I love seeing this. Sandy really outdoes himself."

Jack draped his arm around my shoulder. "Come on; we have to get back."

Jamie pouted. "So quickly?"

Jack smiled at him. "Don't worry, Jamie. We'll be back, I promise."

Jack took my hand and the winter wind picked us up and flew us back to the North Pole.


	6. Chapter 6

North let me stay the night there, since I really didn't have an actual home. That night, North had an announcement.

"Everyone, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. He is Father Time's son, Zachary."

A boy about my age with brown hair and brown eyes came out. He had a watch on his wrist and he seemed to be swaying to the rhythm of the ticking. We made eye contact and he smiled. I smiled back.

North introduced us and when he said my name, Zachary's eyes brightened. He mouthed my name and I smiled. After North let him go, I took Zachary aside.

"It's nice to meet you, Zachary," I said.

He smiled. "You too, Patty."

I felt myself blushing and I felt Jack's eyes boring into the back of my neck. I turned around and introduced Zachary to Jack.

"Zachary, this is my brother, Jack," I introduced.

Zachary studied Jack. "He's your…brother."

I touched Zachary's shoulder. "It's a long story; I'll explain later."

Zachary just smiled. I hugged Jack and then pulled Zachary with me. We ran outside into the cold. I collapsed on the snow and Zachary sat next to me. My hands never left his.

"So, do you have any powers?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Like my father, I can control time. So, we could replay one day over and over."

I chuckled. "That would be cool."

He smiled. "What about you? Do you have any powers?"

I nodded. "I'll just show you."

I took my hands out of his and placed them on the ground. Suddenly, where we were sitting became covered in four leaf clovers. Then, I snapped my fingers and a gold coin appeared in Zachary's hands. He just laughed.

"That's so cool!"

I just smiled. I pulled him up. "Come on; let's go exploring!"

Just then, Jack called us in. "You might want to see this."


	7. Chapter 7

No…no…no…

"Pitch is back."

All eyes turned to North, who was scowling. "And he's stronger."

I fell back onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around my chest. Last time Pitch was here, I couldn't do anything. All my nightmares came back to me. I saw Jack drown; I felt the coldness as he sank to the ground. I whimpered and tried not to cry.

Jack saw my discomfort and sat down next to me. "Pippa, what's wrong?"

I shot up. "Don't call me Pippa!"

Everyone was silent. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Jack just stared at me. "Why?"

I sniffed. "I was Pippa when I thought you died. I was Pippa when I was alone. I was Pippa when I was covered in darkness. I became Patty to get away from the darkness." I sat back down next to Jack. "The last time Pitch rose to power, all my nightmares came back and I relived when you drowned."

Jack wrapped his arms around me. "You'll be okay, sis. We'll all protect you, won't we?"

The other Guardians' nodded. I felt a soft hand rub my back. I turned and saw Bunny. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry, mate. We've defeated him before, we can do it again. All we have to do is believe in Sandy and good dreams. Then, Pitch will be defeated."

I sniffed and nodded. "I trust you guys, all of you."

Zachary held my hand. "I promise to protect you, Patty. Nothing will happen to you."

I sighed and stood up. "But don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I grasped Zachary's hand. "Zachary and I will stick together while you guys deal with Pitch." I smiled. "And if you need back up, we're there."

Zachary draped his arm around my shoulders. Jack squeezed my hand before going with the other Guardians to make preparations. Zachary and I walked outside and sat down in the pile of clovers that I made earlier. I sprawled out on the clovers and Zachary lied down next to me. He squeezed my hand.

"It'll be okay." He turned to me. "What kind of nightmares?"

I swallowed. "When I was…um…not a Guardian; when I was a human, I had a brother named Jack. We were on the ice, skating, and I was stuck on thin ice. I couldn't move and it was breaking under me. Jack kept me calm and then saved me. But he was on the thin ice now. It broke under him and he…" I choked up and felt tears coming. "He drowned." I sighed and tried to smile. "But I found him again."

Zachary squeezed my hand tighter. "But what nightmares? What did Pitch do?"

I swallowed. "When Pitch came, I was in a fog for all the time he was here. Everywhere I looked, I saw darkness and Jack's face. I couldn't think straight and eventually, I just lied down and wouldn't wake up until Pitch was defeated. Then, I was able to be me again."

Zachary hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, Patty. Nothing will hurt you."

Just then, darkness covered the sky. I gasped and ran inside the North Pole. Zachary followed me in. Jack was helping North; they were trying to get the children to believe in them. I ran to Jack.

"What's going on?!"

Jack saw me and pulled me close. "Pitch is gaining strength. I don't know how he did it!"

I took a deep breath. "How…how do we stop him?"

Suddenly, darkness covered the globe. I gasped and stepped back in Zachary's arms. Jack squeezed my hand. The darkness took a form and Pitch appeared. He just chuckled.

"Hello, Guardians. Long time no see?"

North growled. "How did you regain power?"

Pitch grinned. "Fear never goes away."

I was trembling with fear. Pitch's eyes bore into my soul. "Well…who's the new girl?"

All eyes were on me. Pitch flew down and stood right in front of me. I couldn't move. Pitch grinned and then darkness overwhelmed me. The last thing I heard was Jack call my name.


	8. Chapter 8

I was in complete darkness, Pitch's eyes boring into me. I swallowed and tried not to be afraid. Pitch stepped out of the darkness and faced me. He wore an evil smirk on his face. I took a deep breath.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. My voice shook when I spoke.

Pitch bent down to face me. "It seems like all the Guardians care about you, so that's why I took you."

I turned away from him. "I'm just another person there. I'm not important."

Pitch smirked. "I saw the way Jack and Zachary look at you. You must be important to them."

I scoffed. "I certainly hope so," I muttered under my breath.

Pitch dug his fingers into my chin and made me face him. "Why are you important to them?"

He just smirked at him. "Does Jack love you?"

I said confidently. "Yes."

Pitch laughed. "And you love him?"

"Yes."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

I paused. "He's my brother."

Pitch paused, his face fell, but then he burst into laughter. "I should've known! You have the same spirit as him!"

I looked him in the eye. "And he will do anything to save me."

Pitch just smirked at me. "Oh really? And where is this heroic Jack Frost now?"

I gritted my teeth. "He's coming."

Pitch just laughed and let me be. He walked off and left me in the darkness. When I was sure Pitch was gone, I broke down into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

"_JACK!"_

_I collapsed on the ice in tears. "Please don't leave me…" I whispered._

_Darkness wrapped around me and strangled me. I tried to struggle but it just gripped me tighter. A man in all black appeared._

"_Hello, Pippa."_

"_Pitch."_

_He laughed and picked me up but the chin. "You'll never escape the darkness. All you've ever loved is gone."_

_I felt tears roll down my cheeks. My brother was gone; my mother didn't know where I was. Then, I realized I wasn't Pippa; I was Patty. Pitch was strangling Patty and sucking the life out of her, out of me. Without Patty, luck will never exist and there will be light. _

_I collapsed on the ice as Pitch kneeled down and faced me. "Say goodnight, Patty."_

I woke up gasping. Tears were wet on my cheeks. I looked around and saw I was still in complete darkness. Suddenly, the room got really cold and I heard the sound of ticking. I shot up and whispered, "Jack? Zachary?"

Then, I heard footsteps and Pitch appeared, holding a pocket watch. He had tricked me. But…why was it so cold?

Pitch read my thoughts. "Darkness is always cold, Patty."

I looked away. "I can't believe you would do that to me."

He just smirked and walked away. I fell back down.

A couple hours passed and I heard the ticking noise again. I screamed, "Leave me alone, Pitch! Haven't you tortured me enough?!"

A cold hand wrapped around my mouth and pulled me back into the darkness. I tried to strangle and the ticking noise grew stronger. I knew Pitch was right behind me, trying to torture me. I started kicking and screaming. The hand lifted off my mouth and I screamed, "Jack! Zachary! Help me!"

The ticking noise was right next to my ear and a voice whispered, "We're here, Patty."

I knew that voice. I turned around and saw Zachary and Jack, their smiling faces bringing happiness into my heart. I squealed and hugged them. Jack put a finger over his mouth.

"We have to keep quiet, sis."

He squeezed my hand and led me through the dark room. Zachary kept close behind. We came to a window and Jack slowly opened it. We jumped out and flew away.


	10. Chapter 10

_Darkness. Nothing but darkness. It surrounds me, eating up my soul. I want to escape but I can't. Dark eyes bore into my soul. I couldn't escape them._

"_You will be destroyed," a harsh voice whispered._

_The voice was in the back of my mind, like a mosquito, annoying me. I shook my head._

"_Leave me alone," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes._

"_I need you," the voice whispered._

_I started crying. "Why?!"_

"_Because…you are light."_

"Patty?"

A calm voice brought me back to reality. I looked around. "Huh?"

"Patty, you were in a trance or something," Jack said concerned.

I smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just tired."

Jack's blue eyes were filled with worry. "Patty…"

I stood up. "Don't worry about it. Any news about Pitch?"

Jack came out of his worry stage and his mouth curled into a snarl. "Unfortunately, no. We only know that he's coming for someone."

I remembered that harsh voice in my head and flinched. Jack looked at me. "Patty…"

I just looked down. "It's nothing," I muttered.

Jack took my arm. "Patty, what is it?"

I bit my lip then blurted, "Pitch is after me!"

Everyone was silent. I felt tears blur my eyes. "He's going to destroy me because my center is light! Without light, or dreams, Pitch can grow to his strongest."

Zachary came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered in my ear, "We'll protect you."

I pushed away. "No! I'm not endangering you all!" I sighed, took one last look at all of them and flew out the window.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why me?" I muttered.

"Patty?"

I turned around and saw Jack. He sat down next to me and draped his arm around my shoulder.

"No matter how much you want us to stay away, I'm not leaving you."

I looked into his sparkling eyes. "Jack…"

He put a finger on my lips and sighed. "Patty, how come you remembered all your memories without getting your baby teeth? No one else had their memories before."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've always remembered my memories."

Then a harsh whisper said in my head_, "You need your memories so you can remember the darkness, the cold loneliness. If you are afraid, I can take over!"_

I shook my head and Jack looked concerned. "Patty?"

I pushed him away. "Get away from me! As long as I'm here, you're in danger!"

I turned away but ran right into Pitch. I heard Jack growl behind me. Pitch dug his long nails into my arms.

"So you got my message?"

I swallowed. "You can't have me!"

Jack hissed, "Let her go Pitch!"

Pitch just chuckled and suddenly I was surrounded by darkness. I screamed and heard Jack call my name. Pitch just stared into my eyes.

"Be afraid, Patty! Be afraid!"

I screamed louder as the darkness engulfed me. Pitch just laughed. I saw all my nightmares come true. I saw Jack drowning, I saw my mother dying, and most of all, I saw myself, collapsing on the ice, my whole life collapsing.

I fell to the ground, changed. Pitch bent down next to me, his black eyes shining. He smirked and his sharp teeth gleamed. I took a deep breath. I looked at Pitch and wasn't afraid. In fact, I was angry. Pitch just smiled.

"How do you feel, Patty?"

I stood up and Pitch followed. I looked him in the eye and turned away from him. The darkness evaporated and Jack stood in front of me. He pulled me into a hug.

"Patty! Thank goodness you're okay!" he gasped.

He pushed me away and his smile vanished. "Patty…your eyes are black."

I just stood there. Jack looked different. His white hair was now grey and his outfit was in black and white. Everything was in black and white. Everything was bland. There was no light.

I just stared at Jack. "Where's all the color?"

Jack looked concerned. "Patty…"

A voice cackled in the back of my mind. I just stood staring at Jack. Then, the ground beneath him crumpled and he fell through. I screamed.

"Jack!"


	12. Chapter 12

I fell to the ground in tears. I couldn't believe it. The color was gone, the light was gone, and now Jack was gone. I sniffed and went into fetal position. Everything was wrong. I couldn't believe it.

Pitch did this. He took away everything that was important to me. Then I remembered someone.

"Fiona."

I jumped up and flew to her house. I burst through the window and she was on her bed, her head down. Her brown hair was in tangles and her bright eyes were lifeless. I whimpered and bent down next to her.

"Fiona?" I whispered.

She didn't move. "Can you hear me?"

She didn't answer or even give a hint of an answer. I tried to grasp her hand but I just went through her.

"No…"

I stood up and screamed. "Pitch! Why me?!"

Fiona sighed and fell down on her bed. Tears stained her usually rosy cheeks. I sat down next to her and cried with her. I sat there for hours until I decided to stop Pitch. I stood up and flew out the window.

I flew to the North Pole and saw the Guardians pacing around, everything in black in white. Then I saw Zachary. I gasped and ran towards him. I ran right through him. I stopped and turned around. I whispered, "Zachary?"

He sighed and muttered, "I can't believe it."

Tooth whimpered and started crying. "We lost two people."

Two? Tooth continued. "Oh, Jack!"

North sighed. "He was a fighter."

Sandy signed a picture of a four leaf clover. Zachary cried out. "I can't believe she's dead!"

What?! I tried to scream, "I'm not dead! I'm right here!"

Tooth cried, "And Jack too! Both are dead!"

Bunny cursed. "I'm gonna get Pitch."

I stepped back. "I'm not dead! I'm right here!"

No one heard me. I began to cry. Zachary collapsed on the floor. I noticed the usual sound of ticking was gone. I curled up in a ball. "I'm not dead," I whimpered.

_Patty._

What? I looked around for the person who said my name. The voice was familiar. _Patty. Save me._ Save who? I didn't know who was calling me. _Find Pitch. Then you'll find me._

I clenched my fists and decided to find Pitch.


	13. Chapter 13

I'd been here before. I knew this place, unfortunately. It wouldn't be that hard to find Pitch. Of course he probably already knew I was here.

I crept around looking for that voice. As I walked, the voice came again. _Patty, go to pitch's realm. I'm here. I need you, Pippa._

I gasped. Jack. I started sprinting, looking for him. I stopped short when I saw Pitch, pacing around. He was muttering something and then he turned to something I couldn't see.

"You're so pitiful, Jack. I can't believe you think someone's going to save you! Patty is hopeless. I took everything away from her."

Jack growled. "You didn't take her spirit."

Pitch laughed. "I took that, too! Everyone thinks that you and she are dead! How can the Guardian's defeat me now?"

He cackled and I covered my ears. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Everything was still in black and white but I could do this. I did still have my spirit. I glanced back at Jack and gasped: he was in color. I looked down at myself and realized I was in color, also. I smiled with delight.

I tried to sneak around Pitch but then I heard his grating voice say, "It's nice of you to join us, Patty."

I stopped and faced him. I growled. "Let Jack go and make everyone remember us! Why do the Guardian's think we're dead?!"

Pitch just smirked. He sighed and then said, "Pitch has taken us. Goodbye forever, my friends."

I gasped. He said that in my voice. "You tricked them! How could you?!"

I lunged towards him but he just moved out of the way. I growled. "Let Jack go!"

Pitch just smirked. "You're cute when you're angry."

"Then I'm about to get adorable."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and thought about everything good that happened in my life: I got out of the darkness; I found Jack again; two children believed in me; I was important. I opened my eyes and everything was in color. I looked at Pitch and muttered, "Don't mess with luck."

I looked up at the sky and felt the Man in the Moon's light on me. I was rising into the air and heard Pitch gasp. I felt powerful and then burst out with light. I heard a scream and then heard Jack yell, "Patty!"

When the light extinguished, I fell to the ground and collapsed. Cold hands lifted me up. I heard a moan and opened my eyes. Pitch was on the ground, moaning. He looked at me with hate in his eyes.

"I'll get you, Patty."

I couldn't reply. I was too weak. Jack whispered, "Don't worry, Pippa. You're finally safe."

I nodded and passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up, I was in the North Pole. Jack was sitting by me, his head in his hands. I slowly sat up and he smiled.

"Good to see you awake, sis," he said.

I smiled. "You too, bro."

I looked around and saw the Guardian's pacing around. I stood up. "Hey, guys!"

No one turned. I looked at Jack. "Are they still…?"

Jack nodded. "They still think we're dead. I haven't tried to convince them. I've been worried about you."

I walked over to Zachary; he was moaning and his eyes were puffy with tears. I sat next to him and just looked at him. Then I thought of something. I made a four leaf clover appear in his hand. He looked at it thoughtfully.

"Where'd…"

Then I snapped my fingers and a gold coin appeared in his other hand. He gasped and stood up.

"Patty!"

North looked at him. "She's gone, Zachary. I know it's hard."

Zachary shook his head. "No! She's alive!"

I stood up and faced him. His eyes widened. "Patty!"

He hugged me and wouldn't let go. "I thought you were dead."

I kept hugging him and muttered, "Jack's alive, too. He's sitting over there."

I let go of Zachary and brought Jack over. Jack blew frost in the air and Zachary smiled.

"I'm glad both of you are okay!"

North scowled. "Zachary! Can't you accept that Patty and Jack are dead?"

Tooth whimpered. "Oh, Jack…"

Jack sat down next to Tooth and made a snowflake appear. Tooth's eyes brightened and she turned towards Jack.

"Jack!"

She shot up. "North! Jack is alive! That means Patty is alive!"

I ran to Tooth and hugged her. Then I ran to North and made a gold coin appear in his hand. He scoffed and smiled.

"Well I guess they're alive."

Sandy and Bunny looked at North curiously. Bunny started to say something but then Jack just laughed.

"Oh come on, Kangaroo! Don't tell me you can't see me!"

Bunny glanced at him. "Oh come here frosty."

Jack beamed and looked at Sandy. Sandy smiled and looked at me. He signed a four leaf clover and then a rising sun. I nodded. Then I remembered Fiona. I gasped.

"Jack! What about Fiona and Jamie? If the Guardian's thought we were dead, then surely Fiona and Jamie still do!"

Jack nodded and took my hand. Then, we were off.


	15. Chapter 15

As we were flying, the wind whistled through my ears. It was a wonderful feeling, flying with my brother. I looked over at him and he was just amazing. He had gone through so much, and so had I. If I hadn't found him, who knows what would've happened.

Jack suddenly stopped on a rooftop. He sat down and I just stared down at him.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked.

He smiled and sighed. "I just want to spend time with my little sister. Is that too much to ask?"

I smiled and sat down next to him. "Sure. Let's spend time together."

He draped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. Jack was my best friend and I couldn't ask for anything more. We just sat there, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, I stood up.

"Jack, we need to find Jamie and Fiona."

Jack stood up and stood next to me. "I agree. Let's go."

He smiled, took my hand, and the wind lifted us off the roof. We flew towards Jamie's house first. Jack stopped by the window and opened it. We slowly and quietly slipped in. Jamie was sleeping, his chest slowly heaving up and down. Jack tiptoed over to Jamie and shook him. I stopped Jack.

"Jack, if Jamie didn't believe in you, you would've gone right through him."

Jack's eyes shined. "Jamie!" he whispered. "Jamie, wake up!"

Jamie stirred and then his eyes opened. He saw Jack and shot up. "Jack! You're here!"

He didn't even glance at me. He ran to Jack and went right through me. I gasped and couldn't believe it. Jack just looked at me and then back at Jamie. Jack whispered, "Jamie, do you remember my sister, Patty?"

Jamie got a blank look. "Who?"

Jack swallowed. "Do you remember the Leprechaun?"

Jamie just shrugged. "Never heard of her."

I felt a pang in my heart and collapsed. Jack ran over to me. "Patty, what's wrong?"

I watched as Jack's color faded and everything went back to black and white. I was weak and could barely stand. Jack tried to help me stand up but my legs were wobbly. Jamie just stared at Jack.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack snapped, "Helping my sister!"

Jamie sighed. "If you say so."

I fell back down and just lied on the floor. I couldn't move and my breathing was stressed. I watched as darkness surrounded me. My light was gone; no one believed in me. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to overcome me.


	16. Chapter 16

"Patty."

My eyes fluttered open. Tooth was leaning over me, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Patty, what happened?" she asked, her voice quivering.

I slowly sat up. My head throbbed as I tried to get my surroundings. I was on a pallet in the North Pole. A toy helicopter made of ice flew by me, filling me with joy. Tooth touched my hand.

"Patty?"

I sighed and tried to remember. It was all so blurry. "Um…" I stuttered.

Just then, the door slammed and Jack stomped in. He saw me awake and stopped.

"Patty…you're awake," he muttered.

I nodded. He looked angry…at me. I swallowed. "Jack, did I do something wrong? Why are you angry with me?"

His face fell. "Oh, Patty…I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated."

I nodded but I felt responsible. "What happened?"

Jack sighed. "After you passed out, I tried to get Jamie to believe in you but he said he's never heard of you before. Then, I tracked down Fiona but she didn't see me. But she looked depressed and hopeless. Then, I took you here and we tried to wake you. Tooth has been with you ever since. I've been trying to find Pitch."

In Jack's right hand was a long staff, as long as him. Jack was clutching it but then relaxed and leaned on it. My hand fluttered up to my head and I clutched the four leaf clover in my hair. At least I still had this to hold on to. Everything was in black in white and it was so depressing. Tooth's usually bright colors were now grey and white. Jack's blue sweatshirt was now black and his pants were still white. His blue eyes were grey and had no light. I looked down at my hands and they were weak and grey. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I swallowed and tried to calm down. Then I decided something.

"Jack, forget about me. I'll be fine. You and the other Guardians focus on Pitch. Don't worry about me."

I stood up on wobbly legs and stumbled over to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I looked up into his eyes.

"Stay safe, Jack."

His lip trembled as he brought me into a hug. He pressed my face against his chest and he stroked my hair. He choked up as he said, "Will you be okay?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. "I'll be fine."

I pushed him away and looked into his eyes. I chuckled and said, "Besides, I need some alone to think."

He stroked my hair one last time before rushing out of the room, his staff dragging along with him. Tooth gave me a saddening smile and followed him. I closed the door to the room and collapsed on the floor. I lied to everyone. I wasn't okay. In fact, I was worse than worse. I looked at the door, half hoping Jack would burst in telling me that I was crazy and that he would stay with me. But he never did. No one came in to check up on me. That was okay. They needed to find Pitch. I lied down on the pallet and closed my eyes. I knew I needed to get children to believe in me but I was just too weak. I sighed and hoped for the best.


	17. Chapter 17

"_I can't."_

"_Pippa, trust me. Nothing will hurt you," Jack soothed._

_I swallowed. "But I'm scared."_

_Jack took my hands. "You can trust me, little sister."_

_The frozen lake was laid out before us. Jack walked across the lake and ushered me to follow. I shook my head. "Jack, I can't."_

_But then the sun slowly set and the sky burst with colors. I was amazed at the light and color. My eyes drifted back to Jack. He was smiling. _

"_Trust me, Pippa. Walk across."_

_I put on my skates and slowly skated to Jack. He grabbed my hands and then spun me around._

"_Now, that's more like it!"_

_Just then, the ice started to crack under me. I froze. "Jack…" I whispered._

_His eyes clouded with concern. "It's okay, Pippa. You're fine." He paused. "Let's play a game."_

_He slowly bent down and picked up a long, wooden staff. "It's just a…game."_

_Right as he said 'game', he took the staff and, with its hooked end, wrapped it around my feet and pulled me away from the ice. I laughed as I slid across the ice. Jack joined in laughing with me. He was where I was. We both laughed. Then, the ice broke underneath him and he fell._

"_JACK!"_

I woke up with a gasp. I was sweating and everything was still in black and white. I was still alone. I slowly stood up and my legs were surprisingly sturdy. I walked out of the room and walked out the front door into the snow. I took a deep breath. I looked at the horizon.

"Pitch, here I come."


	18. Chapter 18

The first thing I did was look for Jack. I couldn't lose him again. I needed to know where he was.

I flew to the streets and walked down the road. It was empty. No children were out playing. All the light was gone. I felt my cheeks and they were wet with tears. I looked down at my hands and they were grey. I sniffed and continued walking.

As I was walking, a door to a house opened. A little girl ran outside, calling someone's name. For some reason, everything was silent. And then, her eyes met mine and I realized who she was. Then I heard who she was calling.

"PATTY!"

Fiona. I ran towards her as she sprinted to me. I kneeled down and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me. She smiled.

"I thought you were dead," she gasped.

I smiled through my tears. "I thought you didn't believe in me."

She chuckled. "Never."

I squeezed her hand. "Fiona, I have to go." I looked her straight in the eye. "Whatever happens, don't stop believing in me."

She nodded and hugged me one last time. I stood up and flew off. I flew straight to Pitch's domain. It was dark, as usual. The clouds were grey and gloomy and the wind howled in my ears. A wooden bed stood on the ground in a clearing. Crows screeched in the distance. I took a deep breath and jumped into the dark hole underneath the bed.

I landed with a _THUMP! _on the ground. I groaned and stood up slowly. It was pitch black (go figure) and threatening. I heard voices in the distance and I walked towards the voices. I stopped when I heard a voice say, "Just give up, Guardians. All the hope is gone. I've destroyed the very core of light and luck. You can't win."

I growled in the back of my throat. Pitch cackled. "And what do I do with you now?"

There was a moan and then a cry of pain. I gasped when I recognized the cry. I peered around the corner and into the room where they were. Pitch was pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. To his left was Jack, crumpled on the ground, his staff out of reach. Next to him was Tooth, with Baby Tooth hovering near her. Tooth looked in pain and her eyes were shut tight. On her left was Sandy, his head bowed and an illustration of a Nightmare above his head. Next to him was Bunny, who had a look of fury in his eyes. His eyes were fixed on Pitch and he growled. North, who was next to him, put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes seemed to say, _Not just yet, but soon. _I swallowed. I had to save them.

I waited until Pitch exited the room before running in. Jack looked up and saw me. His eyes widened with fear.

"Patty! Get out of here!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Not without saving you." Then I looked around and I grew worried. "Where's Zachary?"

Jack bowed his head. "Pitch…" he sighed and tried to come up with the words. "Zachary is…gone."

I gasped and backed up. "He's…gone? As in dead?"

North cleared his throat. "Not dead, but gone."

I didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Tooth sniffed. "Pitch took over him. Now darkness is the only thing left in Zachary."

I wanted to scream. "So, he's better off dead?!"

Jack looked up at me. "Patty, we couldn't save him."

I kneeled down next to him and caressed his cheek. "It's okay." I swallowed. "What matters now is saving you."

I tried to help him up but he was too weak. I put his arm over my shoulder and supported his weight.

"Listen, I know one child believes in me and that's keeping me going." I looked around at the Guardians. "That should keep you going, too." I remembered the story Jack had told me once. "Remember when only Jamie believed in you? It's just like that. You have to trust me on this."

I kept Jack on his feet while I grabbed his staff. I placed it in his hands. "This seems to be your anchor. Keep it with you at all times."

He nodded. "We'll try to get out of here, sis."

I smiled. "Good. We can do this."

Just then, Pitch returned. He growled when he saw me. "I thought I got rid of you!"

I licked my lips and gritted my teeth. "No, but you did take one of my friends, and now it's personal."

Pitch just laughed. "Oh, you mean Father Time's son? He was easy to take! He was so…what's the word…needy."

I bit my tongue. "You will be defeated, Pitch. Nothing's stopping me now!"

I lunged towards him but he dissipated. Then he reappeared behind me. I realized that I had to be careful with my movements. This is what he wanted. He wanted me to become weak and vulnerable. Just then, Pitch grabbed Jack and tried to destroy him. Luckily, Jack blasted him away but was left weak. I growled.

"Hey, Pitch, ever wonder what happens when you mess with my brother? It doesn't end well."

I tried to copy what I did the last time I faced Pitch. I spread out my legs and arms and tilted my head back. My eyes soaked in the light of the moon and the light overcame me. Then I pushed the light out of me until it was coming out of every limb, including my face. All I saw was bright light in my eyes but then I heard a scream. The light completely drained me and I collapsed to the floor. It worked, Pitch was defeated, for now, but I was too weak to even move. I stayed on the floor, trying to crawl to Jack. He ran to me and helped me up. North stood up and faced Pitch.

"Time to get rid of you for good."


	19. Chapter 19

Pitch lay crumpled at our feet, his eyes fixed on North. North stood up tall and glared at Pitch.

"This is the last time you try to gain power. No more, Pitch," he growled.

Pitch gasped, "Fear always triumphs."

I crossed my arms. "I beg to differ."

Jack wrapped his arm around me. "You did good, sis."

I couldn't look at him. I was still upset about Zachary. I just glared at Pitch and tried to focus my anger on him. North smirked.

"We're not afraid of you anymore," he said.

Pitch just sat there, gasping. A Nightmare appeared and Pitch gasped. Bunny chuckled.

"It smells your fear, Pitch," he muttered.

Pitch scrambled up and ran away. I watched him go. When he was gone, the Guardians cheered. I stood there, the only one not rejoicing. They didn't notice. Jack swept me off my feet and cradled me.

"Let's go home, little sis," he whispered.

I managed a smile and that was good enough for him. He grabbed his staff and flew off into the air. I held onto him, tears slowly falling down my cheeks. I looked up into Jack's eyes. They were shining, but all I saw was grey. Everything was bland. One of my best friends was gone. I couldn't save him.

Jack cheered and then howled. I sniffed and held onto him tighter. He didn't notice my discomfort. We landed back at the North Pole and the other Guardians had beaten us in the sleigh. They were all cheering and having a good time. Jack joined them and he hooted. I curled up in a corner and closed my eyes. Time seemed to slow down. Then, a hand touched my elbow. I opened my eyes and Jack was standing there, his brow crinkled with concern. He sat down next to me and his blue eyes shined with worry.

"Sis, what's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed. "You know what's wrong."

He nodded and draped his arm around me. I scooted closer to him and leaned into him. He kissed my forehead.

"Patty, he was…Well, he was a good man."

I nodded. "I know. I just…" I couldn't finish. Jack rubbed my back.

"I understand, sis."

I looked up at him. "Do you? Is there someone that you…love?"

Jack smiled. "You. I don't need anyone else."

I blushed. "I mean, not a sibling love."

He shook his head. "Not yet, sis, not yet. There might not be someone. I might just stick with you!"

He squeezed me and I squealed. I tried to push away but he just squeezed harder. I laughed and tried to get free. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me close. I laughed harder and he started tickling me. Finally, after I couldn't breathe, he stopped and smiled.

"Feel better?"

I chuckled and sighed. "Yes."

I noticed that it had gotten quiet. Nobody was cheering or laughing. I looked at North and he was looking at the door. I shot up, expecting Pitch to strut in, but he never did. Jack slowly stood up and squeezed my hand. I looked at Jack and mouthed, "What's going on?"


	20. Chapter 20

He stood in the doorway, a wide grin on his face. I squealed and ran into his arms. Zachary wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you were gone," I whispered.

He chuckled. "Me? Never."

He pushed me away and looked me in the eye. "Now, Pitch did convert me for about ten minutes. He only did it long enough so that the Guardians would think I was converted. But then, I thought of you and I overcame him."

I smiled, but I felt bad. Every time Pitch almost destroyed me, I thought of Jack. But I didn't tell Zachary that.

"I'm just glad you're safe."

The cheering resumed and I let North engulf Zachary. I sat back down next to Jack and he draped his arm around me. He kissed my hair.

"Are you happy, now?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

After a while, North gathered everyone around. He glanced at Jack and nodded. Jack looked at me and smiled.

"Patty…Pippa, the reason I found you was because the Man in the Moon decided to make a new Guardian. Realizing you were my sister was just a perk."

I squealed and he hugged me. He pushed me back and smiled. "So, do you want to be a Guardian?"

I grinned. "Aren't I already?"

Jack picked me up and spun me around. He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, sis."

"I love you, too, bro."

Zachary joined in the hug. Then, it became a group hug and I was in the middle of it all. I cheered and let my friends engulf me.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat on the roof of the North Pole, looking over the snow. I thought about how I had met all these wonderful people and how I became a Guardian. I thought about Fiona and Jamie and smiled. I needed to make them meet up sometime. I heard footsteps behind me and Jack sat beside me. He draped his arm around me.

"So, how does it feel to be a Guardian?" he asked.

I smiled. "Amazing. I haven't felt like this ever since I met you again."

He kissed my forehead and I leaned my head against his chest. I shivered and he chuckled.

"I won't keep you warm, sis."

I looked up at him. "No but I will."

I draped my arms around him and he instantly warmed up. Speckles of snow fell off of his hair. He smiled and I squeezed tighter. We sat like that for what seemed like forever. Eventually, I pulled away and grasped his hand.

"If Pitch ever comes back, we'll be ready," I said.

He nodded. "And, we have you."

I kissed his cheek. "And you always will."


End file.
